


Secrets

by puff22_2001



Series: Home is [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series, Romantic Comedy, Sexual Content, Short, Short One Shot, Unconventional Relationship, though not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: They are in so much trouble.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou, Chiba Mamoru/Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi, Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Seiya Kou/Tsukino Usagi
Series: Home is [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/62797
Kudos: 21





	Secrets

Curled up together, Mamoru and Seiya stared lovingly into each other's eyes. The secrecy of it all tantalized them. If Usagi found out . . .  
  
"Don't worry. She's out with the girls tonight. We have all the time in the world." Seiya whispered as Mamoru's eyes grew concerned.  
  
"But, Seiya," Seiya hushed the ebony haired man with a deep kiss, their naked bodies pressed together. Mamoru wore his cape and hat at Seiya's insistence, but otherwise nothing stood between them but a silken blanket, warming with their body heat.  
  
"Mamo-chan, I forgot my purse, do you--" Her voice stopped abruptly and the two lovers looked up with guilt-stricken faces.  
  
"Usako, it's not--" Usagi's wail rang out in the night as the two lay in shame.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU HAVE SEXY FUN TIMES ORGY NIGHT WITHOUT ME?"


End file.
